El escape de la ruina
by observador Daam
Summary: Un lugar del que se dice es imposible escapar, imparables hordas de hambrientos consumiéndolo todo a su paso y un desesperado plan ideado por un tarado.. ¿que cosa puede salir mal? Humor, romance, aventura, caos,¡nachos!.. ah si, y cuatro Irkens haciendo de las suyas.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos damas y caballeros, entidades supernaturales, despiadados monstruos del espacio y súper soldados alterados genéticamente.

Antes que nada quisiera hacer públicas mis mas cinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo en la pagina (y en general de internet) y haber dejado tantas cosas pendientes, por eso decidí escribir este fic como muestra de buena voluntad y aplacar los fuegos del averno al que muchos me condenaron; pero es que he de decir que mis razones de peso las tuve.

Y con respecto al fic, no les diré de que se trata, solo diré que es una sorpresa y que espero sea del agrado de todos.

Así que sin mas entretenciones empecemos con esto ¿les parece?

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Horrible destino**

Era una noche tranquila y perfectamente normal en la ciudad sin nombre; el hermoso brillo de las estrellas era opacado por la contaminación en la atmósfera y las encegecedoras luces artificiales de los edificios; la luna se asomaba de ves en cuando para luego ser ocultada por las sucias nubes repletas de polución y los perros y gatos bramaban eufóricos sus molestos llamados nocturnos sumándose al discorde ruido de los autos, gente gritando, claxons, choques, disparos de armas de fuego, sirenas de ambulancias, gemidos de cerdos y aviones estrellándose que componían la melodía diaria del trafico.

Sip, era una apacible, hermosa y tranquila noche como cualquier otra en este primitivo planeta... pero eso, no duraría mucho.

 **¡KAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El suelo se sacudió en kilómetros a la redonda por una violenta explosión al tiempo que una gigantesca nube radioactiva con forma de hongo se levantó por entre los suburbios; normalmente esto llamaría la atención de cualquier persona inteligente que hubiera cerca, pero como todos sabemos, las personas que habitan esta cuidad no eran precisamente del tipo "inteligentes" y nunca le prestaban la debida atención a las cosas de verdadera relevancia.

Solo un pequeño niño marginado con una enorme cabeza y fama de demente se daba cuenta del constante peligro que amenazaba a la humanidad, y como solo el se daba cuenta, era SU responsabilidad proteger a todos los humanos del horrible monstruo del espacio que acechaba este mundo haciéndose pasar por un perfectamente normal niñito humano ególatra y misógino de piel verde... y sin orejas.

\- ¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! ¡BASURA ESPACIAL NO ESCAPARÁS ESTA VES! - los gritos de Dib resonaban por todo el vecindario.

Al escuchar tal alboroto a esas horas de la noche, un obeso y calvo humano en calzoncillos (impulsado por un raro momento de curiosidad) se asomó por la ventana de su sala y vio a un niño verde correr gritando por la calle con el cabello prendido en fuego y siendo perseguido de cerca por aquel niño loco de los ovnis que estaba usando un ridiculo traje de hombre banana.

\- ¡FREEED! ¡¿que es ese escándalo que se escucha afuera?! - el hombre de los calzoncillos gruño al escuchar la carrasposa y molesta voz de su espantosa esposa - ¡Nada mujer! ¡solo son el chico verde y su amigo el loco que juegan al apocalipsis otra ves! - respondió el tipo gritando hacia adentro de la casa y la replica de su esposa no se hizo esperar - ¡pues si no es nada ven a rascarme las estrías de la espalda! ¡TENGO COMEZÓN! - el tipo se estremeció e hizo una mueca de asco de solo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con el par de locos en la calle.

\- ¡Corre mientras puedas Zim! ¡esta ves te atrapare! - Dib podía sentir que la victoria era suya, estaba por alcanzar a su odiado nemesis, solo un par de metros lo separaban del irken que estaba por poner un pie dentro del campo de nomos frente a su base mal disfrazada, pero cuando estiro su mano para tomar al alienígena por el cuello de su camisa fue detenido en seco sintiendo como si alguien le diera con una pala en la cara.

Aun aturdido por el repentino golpe, Dib escucho la burlona carcajada de Zim que estaba de pie a solo 1 metro frente a el con su humeante peluca ya apagada.

\- Ahahahaha ¡patetico! ¡patetico humano! hahahaha - Dib se incorporo tan rápido como pudo con su disfraz de banana para luego abalanzarse contra Zim pero nuevamente el humano fue repelido por alguna clase de barrera invisible quedando de nuevo postrado en la banqueta.

\- ¡Tonto gusano terrícola! ¡siente el repulsivo poder del campo de fuerza anti-Dib! ¡WAHAHAHAHA! ¡victoria para Zim! - entusiasmado por su éxito, Zim comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria mofándose en la cara del Dib.

\- ¿Campo de fuerza anti-Dib? - el joven se volvió a levantar y acerco cautelosamente su dedo índice hacia Zim, pero en efecto alguna clase de barrera invisible impedía que alcanzara al alíen.

\- ¡Pues aun así no importa marcianito! ¡eh destruido tu gorila-androide-mutante Zim! ¡la victoria es mia! - clamo Dib al tiempo que señalaba al irken - esta noche, tu pierdes.

¡Por supuesto que la victoria era suya! nuevamente otro malvado plan de Zim había fracasado gracias a este ignorado salvador de la humanidad y Dib no pudo evitar inflar el pecho con orgullo; el era el protector de este mundo y mientras el siguiera aquí, Zim jamas obtendrá la victoria.

\- Estupida larva crédula, eso fue un truco ¡si! ¡UN TRUCO! y ahora que eh comprobado la eficacia de la nueva defensa de mi base puedo iniciar mi verdadero plan de dominación mundial -

Al oír esta nueva ravelacion, Dib arqueo una ceja.

\- Espera, ¿dijiste que todo fue un truco? - Dib se detuvo un segundo para analizar la situación - entonces, faltaste una semana a clases, infectaste la ciudad con una plaga de cucarachas carnívoras, destruiste la UNICA fabrica de papas fritas en el país, arrasaste medio vecindario con un mono mecánico gigante... ¡¿SOLO PARA QUE TE PERSIGUIERA Y PUDIERAS COMPROBAR SI EL CAMPO DE FUERZA DE TU BASE REALMENTE FUNCIONABA?! -

\- Ingenioso ¿verdad? - dijo Zim con desmedido orgullo.

\- Yo diría que fue algo muy estúpido - replicó el chico de gafas, pero su comentario no hizo mella alguna en el enorme ego del alienígena.

\- Piensa lo que quieras Dib, pero pronto, en cualquier momento pondré en marcha mi mas nuevo, ingenioso y mas diabólico plan para destruir a la humanidad ¡y no podrás hacer nada! ¡NAA-DAAA! -

Dib: ¿Nada?

Zim: Nada.

Dib: No.

Zim: Ehm.. No.

Dib: ¿No?

Zim: ¡No!

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** \- grito finalmente el humano disfrasado de banana arrodillado en el suelo y elevando sus puños al cielo.

Satisfecho con el desgarrador grito de Dib, Zim le dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta de su casa; su nueva máquina, El Supermegavociferador 3000, ya estaba listo para ser activado y pronto toda la humanidad caería rendida a sus pies, pero antes de hacerlo, debía traer a sus gloriosos lideres para que se azombraran con su increíble genialidad y le dieran el tan merecido reconocimiento que se merecia como el Invasor mas sorprendente de toda la historia.

Pero en cuanto abrio la puerta y puso un pie dentro de su base, un mas que falso llanto de mujer que sonaba exageradamente preocupada y una melodramática musica de fondo capto su total atención.

En el cuarto de cuidados intensivos de un hospital y rodeada por un centenar de extrañas máquinas medicas, una hermosa y voluptuosa fémina vort de ojos color malva, tersa piel rosa y fina cornamenta cubierta por un delicado velo blanco lloraba sin parar sobre la mano de su apuesto y gallardo amado que se hayaba gallardamente postrado inconsciente en la cama del cuarto con varios cables y sondas cerebrales conectados a su cabeza.

\- Buaahaahaa ¡Nooo! ¡noooo! ¡POR EL SER SUPREMO! ¡esto no puede estar pasando! - la afligida vort levanta su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas para ver al convaleciente de piel grisácea y mentón cuadrado que seguía sin responder a sus suplicas - ¡Pipino Hernacles! mi amor, ¡por favor despierta! Buaahaahaa -

De pronto, del techo desciende una pequeña plataforma gravitica y entra en escena una vortian alta y larguirucha vistiendo una vata de cientifica; su bien maquillado ojo izquierdo era color verde jade mientras que su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche negro, su brazo izquierdo había sido extirpado y sustituido por uno mecánico que estaba equipado con una motosierra, un taladro y por dedos tenia afilados escarpelos, jeringas y garfios.

\- ¡Dra. Necropsianaitor! - exclamó (exageradamente) sorprendida la despampanante vortian al ver a la "respetada" médico.

\- Srita. Castania Insolvencia (si, así se llama la protagonista de fantásticas proporciones), ¡le traigo buenas noticias! - respondió la cirugana a la protagonista del drama - después de muchas horrorosas, terribles e innecesariamente dolorosas pruebas, me alegro el poder comunicarle que..

\- ¡¿Pipino se va a recuperar?! ¡¿mi amado prometido por fin va a despertar de su inexplicable letargo para poder casarse conmigo?! - cuestiono esperanzada la chica de fina cornamenta al ponerse de pie revelando su muy escotado vestido de novia con una diminuta minifalda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

\- ¿Eh? no, claro que no, no diga tonterías Srita. Insolvencia, la buena noticia es que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que padece su novio - respondió emecionada la experta en cirugías de ética cuestionable.

\- ¿Y porque esas son buenas noticias? ¡digame Doctora! por favor ¡DIIGAAAMEEEE! - imploro dramáticamente la chica alzando su rostro y manos al techo y haciendo que su generoso busto se sacudiera arriba y abajo por lo repentino de su movimiento.

\- Bueno, son buenas noticias porque con lo inexplicable de este caso me da la oportunidad de seguir con **¡AUN MAS HORROROSAS, TERRIBLES E INNECESARIAMENTE DOLOROSAS PRUEBAS SUMAMENTE COSTOSAS!**

Wahahahahahah ¡ABRIR! ¡CERCENAR! ¡EXTIRPAR! **¡MAS CIRUGIA! ¡MAAS CIRUGIIAAA! AAHAHAHAHAHA** \- las crueles risotadas de la perturbada medico aun se podían escuchar por el pasillo al salir de la habitación para ir a preparar su cuarto de tortu.. es decir, quirófano.

Castania Insolvencia se quedó un momento muda para después volter a ver a su amado Pipino - ¡¿Y CON QUE DINEROS VOY A PAGAR POR TODO ESO?! Buaahaahaaa -

Detrás de la puerta que dejo abierta la médico al salir de la habitación, oculto en las sombras, una despreciable y traicionera criatura ataviado con un gran sobretodo y un sombrero de copa esbozo una codiciosa sonrisa al escuchar el llanto de la despampanante vortian.

¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!

-¡NOOOOO! ¡PIPINO HERNACLES! ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR! ¡CASTANIA TE NECESITA! **¡ELLA TE AAMAAAA!**

\- ¡Nyaaaa! ¡nyaa! ¡NYYYAAAAAAAA!

Zim entrecerro sus ojos y gruño con fastidio al ver a Minialce y a Gir gritando de rodillas frente a la pantalla de su sala donde se estaba transmitiendo la telenovela vortiana de éxito intergaláctico (y que a Gir le encantaba ver) "Amores Ruinosos".

Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle algo a su defectuoso primer asistente, una gruesa voz llego desde la cocina.

\- ¿De que me perdí? ¿de que me perdí? - Zim se quedo boquiabierto al ver al Amo Freidor Sizz-lorr salir de su cocina con una bandeja llena de panquecitos recién horneados.

\- ¡Sizz-lorr! - grito asustado Zim cubriéndose la cabeza al ver al robusto irken

\- ¡Ziim! - Bramo vengativamente Sizz-lorr al pequeño invasor lanzandole la bandeja de panquesitos a Gir.

\- ¡Giiir! - vocifero el androide con un panquesito en cada mano para sumarse a la conversación que no entendía.

\- ¡Nyaagaghh! - chillo Minialce al lado de Gir atragantándose con medio panquesito metido en la boca.

\- ¿Como eshtan? - saludo el niño viejo que volvió por su frasco de pastillas de opiáceos para las reumas que había dejado olvidado para después salir como si nada.

\- ¡Adiooos! - se despidió alegremente Gir para seguir disfrutando de su telenovela favorita y por un segundo la sala se quedó en silencio.

"..."

\- ¡¿Que haces aquí Sizz-lorr?! - cuestiono primero el alíen al recordar que Sizz-lorr aun estaba en su sala.

\- Pues estaba preparando panquesitos para ver Amores Ruino.. ¡bahh! ¡quiero decir! - reaccionó Sizz-lorr golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano para luego recomenzar su argumento usando un tono más severo - ¡eh venido para capturarte Zim! ¡si, una ves mas! ¡y esta ves me asegurare de que no vuelvas a escapar de tu exilio en COMIDORTIA! -

Mil y un horribles recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Zim al tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Comidortia; la interminable tarea de trapear los pisos sucios, los detestables clientes a los que tenia que servir, las humillaciones, la botarga del monstruo del sabor llena de aceite hirviendo, ¡mas humillaciones!, el monstruo del escusado y lo peor de todo.. ¡EL HORRIBLE NIÑO GUSANO BURLÁNDOSE DE EL!

\- ¡Nooooooooo! ¡nunca me llevaras de vuelta a Comidortia! ¡NUNCAAA! - grito horrorizado Zim retrocediendo hasta topar su Pak con la pared.

\- ¿Ah no? ¡Ha! ¿y como piezas impedirlo? - le reto el Amo Freidor.

Zim miro a su alrededor buscando opciones.

\- ¡Gir! ¡defiende a tu Amo y Señor! -

\- **¡MODO DE ATAQUE MORTAL ACTIVADO!** \- contesto el pequeño escupiendo un panque con los ojos rojos para después sacar un brazo robotico de su cabeza y darle a Sizz-lorr un delicioso cono de helado de vainilla con chispitas de colores.

\- Oh, gracias - agradecio Sizz-lorr degustando el sabroso helado.

\- ¡Herr! ¡Minialce! ¡activa tu arma experimental del día del juicio final y destrulle al intruso! - bramo Zim al ver el patético fracaso de su primera opción.

\- ¡Nyyaaaaa! - Minialce comenzó a sacudirse furiosamente y emitió un agudo sonido como preparándose para desatar el fin del mundo solo para detenerse abruptamente, ir a la cocina flotando alegremente y traerle a Sizz-lorr una soda bien fría.

\- Valla, que amable - dijo el Freidor dando un sorbo a la bebida.

Bien, eso, fue horrible; Zim vio con terror como un amenazante Sizz-lorr comenzó a acercarse cada ves mas a el mientras bebía su soda; era hora de húsar la artillería pesada.

\- ¡Robopadres! ¡Protejan a su creador! -

\- ¡Hijo hoy es viernes y es la noche especial de tus mecanizados padres! ¡no molestes y ve a jugar en el inodoro! - replico el robopadre desde el interior del armario de la robomadre sin abrir la puerta.

La situación ya era desesperada para Zim; las opciones se le acababan y Sizz-lorr ya estaba a un par de pasos.

\- ¡COMPUTADORA! - clamo con desesperacion el irken como si lo hiciera por un milagro.

\- ¡No quiero! - respondió la insolente inteligencia artificial.

Ahora Zim se hallaba bajo la sombra de Sizz-lorr sudando frío y en ese momento supo que todo esta perdido.

\- Hora de irnos Zim - dijo el irken con sendas hombreras alzando una pequeña jaula para gatos.

* Mientras tanto, afuera en la calle *

\- ¡Vamos! (¡tuunk!), ¡vamos! (¡tuunk!), ¡tonto campo de fuerza! (¡tunnk!), ¡dejame entrar! (¡tuunk!), ¡debo detener a Zim! (¡tuunk! ¡tuunk! ¡tuunk!) - afuera de la base, justo en el limite entre el campo de nomos y la banqueta; Dib seguía intentando romper el campo de fuerza anti-Dib al golpearlo brutalmente con un salmón congelado que encontró inexplicablemente en el bolsillo de su disfraz de hombre banana.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarse el porque habia un salmón congelado en el bolsillo de su disfraz, una enorme nave espacial se posicionó justo sobre la base de Zim.

\- ¡Por.. JÚPITER! - exclamo Dib asombrado mientras un centenar de luces multicolores iluminaban todo el vecindario.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, el techo de la casa de Zim exploto en pedazos y algo salio disparado hacia arriba directo hacia la nave y un segundo después, la embarcación alienígena desapareció en el cielo nocturno con rumbo al espacio exterior.

Y por un largo instante, Dib se quedo estupefacto con la boca bien abierta señalando el cielo hasta que un terrible escalofrío sacudió su columna vertebral con si alguien le hubiera metido cubitos de hielo dentro de los calzoncillos.

\- Ya empezó - alcanzo a decir en un hilo de voz - ¡Por Mercurio! ¡Zim ya comenzó con su plan malvado! - y la histeria comenzó a apoderarse de Dib - cuando dijo que pronto comenzaría con su plan no creí que fuera a hacerlo hoy, yo creí que seria mañana durante el almuerzo o tal ves después de clases o tal ves dentro de una semana ¡PERO NO AHORA!... - Dib miro a todas partes como si buscara alguna solución - ¡Tengo que hacer algo! -

Entonces, de otro de los bolsillos de su ridículo disfraz, Dib saco un enorme altoparlante.

- **¡OIGAN! ¡ESCUCHEN! ¡ ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡TENGO ALGO MUY IMPERTANTE QUE DECIR!** \- y para sorpresa y asombro de Dib, las luces de las casas cercanas comenzaron a encenderse y alguna somnolientas personas se asomaron por la ventana lo que animo al joven a seguir con su anuncio **\- ¡ZIM ES UN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO EXTRATERRESTRE! ¡ESTA ES SU BASE SUPERSECRETA! ¡TIENE A DOS ROBOTS QUE OBEDECEN SUS ÓRDENES! ¡HA IDEADO UN NUEVO PLAN MALVADO PARA APODERARSE DE LA TIERRA Y SI NO HACEMOS ALGO TODOS SEREMOS DEDTRUIDOS!** \- Dib se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento! - **¡Y HA CREADO UN CAMPO DE FUERZA** **QUE NO ME DEJA ENTRAR A SU BAS**.. ¡SHPRAP!

De un momento a otro, Dib había sido sepultado con todo y disfraz bajo un moticulo de mayonesa que al parecer alguien le había lanzado para que se callara.

\- ¡Bien lo haré yo solo! - grito el chico emergiendo de entre el aderezo - ¡pero algún día todos lamentarían el no haberme escuchado! ¡TODOS LO LAMENTA..¡POR VENUS! ¡CRASSH! - Dib apenas pudo saltar a un lado para evadir el auto compacto que ahora alguien le había lanzado.

Viendo como una ves mas el mundo no lo escuchaba y sintiéndose derrotado; Dib camino por la calle con la idea de volver a casa y quitarse el disfraz de hombre banana que ya apestaba a mayonesa.

\- ¡No! - reaccionó repentinamente Dib deteniendo su andar - ¡no puedo marcharme!, ¡Zim ya inicio su plan! ¡no puedo irme ahora! -

El chico se giro para encarar la base de Zim con una firme mirada.

\- ¡Mientras yo este aquí no puedo permitir que Zim se salga con la suya! ¡ no mientras aún haya ESPERANZA! - exclamo con fiero orgullo el joven de la enorme cabeza mientras volvía a la banqueta frente a la casa de Zim - ¡yo soy Dib! ¡el salvador de la humanidad! ¡y mientras aun haya esperanza NO ME MOVERE DE AQUI! clamo al tiempo que levantaba el pecho y se llevaba ambos puños a la cintura asumiendo una pose heroica

\- ¡¿ME OYES ZIM?!, ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO TENGA QUE ESPERAR!, ¡NO IMPORTA QUE NIEVE, QUE GRANICE, QUE LLUEVA MONOS-CANGREJO INFECTADOS CON LA PESTE BUBONICA DEL CIELO!¡NOO MEE MOOVEREE DEE AQUIII-GHIAAAARGGAAAR! - grito Dib con una comadreja rabiosa encima de su cara que alguien mas le habia arrojado.

Y mientras Dib intentaba quitarse de encima a la enloquecida comadreja; fuera del planeta tierra, lejos de nuestro sistema solar y de la Vía Láctea (y metido dentro de una pequeña jaula para gatos hecha de hierro y acero) Zim intentaba desplegar sus extremidades bionicas de su Pak, pero por lo apretado que estaba dentro de la caja le era imposible cualquier intento de escape.

\- ¡¿Que cree que estas haciendo?! - le inquirió Sizz-lorr levantando la caja a la altura de su rostro para ver de frente al "invasor".

\- ¡HIIIISSSSSSSSS! - pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un furioso bufido de parte de Zim así como un par de arañazos al aire con la intención de sacarle un ojo al amo Freidor.

\- No te molestes en intentar escapar Zim, ¡esa jaula es INDESTRUCTIBLE! - le grito el ancho irken alzando su cara y puño derecho - esta ves tome medidas extras para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a escapar. -

\- ¡Ya te derrote una ves Sizz-lorr y lo volveré a hacer! ¡y cuando los Mas Altos se enteren de **esto** desearás nunca haberte metido CON ZIM! - le amenazo el pequeño irken sacando una de sus brazos por entre las rejillas de la puerta y señalándolo acusadoramente.

Sizz-lorr no se inmuto por la amenaza de Zim y cuando un pitido proveniente de la computadora de la nave llamo su atención, el Amo Freidor esbozo una siniestra sonrisa - parece que ya llegamos. -

Con un fuerte estruendo acompañado cada uno de sus pasos, Sizz-lorr se dirigió hacia el puente de mando de la nave y cuando estuvo frente al cristal de la cabina volvió a alzar la jaula para que Zim contemplara su horrible destino.

Un mundo destinado al consumo frenético de comida chatarra y rodeado por anuncios satelitales megapanoramicos invitando a todos a un festín si fin.

\- N-noo - su voz temblaba - ¡noooo! - el miedo se apoderaba de el - ¡NOOOOOO! - estaba condenado.

 **\- ¡COOMIDOOORTIIAAAAAAAAAA! -**

Estaba requetefrito.

.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen, mi primer fic de comedia; no se si salio bien ya que esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y francamente solo me puse a escribir cuanto disparate se me ocurrió.

Reitero; este es un campo nuevo para mi y si les gusto y claro si quieren que siga, por favor no duden en exponerlo.

Así que hasta la próxima y como siempre cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida.

Ah por cierto, Srita. Lágrimas, espero que esto sea en especial de su agrado.

A sus servicios:

Observador Daam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡COOMIDOORTIIAAAAAAAAAAA!_

A pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba, aquel grito lleno de desesperación llego hasta las antenas de cierta irken sacándola de su profunda meditación.

\- Ya esta aquí - se dijo a si misma recostándose complacida en su "trono" y levantando la vista hacía la tintineante luminaria que pobremente iluminaba la oscura cámara.

Y con una malsana sonrisa en su rostro, aquella irken de oscura mirada dio rienda suelta a su inspiracion al reconocer al dueño de aquel agónico grito, dejando que aflorara un sentimiento desde lo mas profundo de su squeedly-spooch

 _\- Pena, dolor y sufrimiento_

 _son cosas que_ _TU_ _me diste a_ _MI_.

 _Pero escucha mis palabras_

 _cual oscuro portento que.._

Toc, toc, toc.

Unos tímidos golpesitos en la delgada puerta cortaron su momento de inspiración.

\- ¡QUIEN ES! - ladro la fémina con furia al haber sido interrumpida en tan intima situación.

\- T-tak d-disculpa, pero ya casi es hora de habrir las puertas .. y, y Tenn dice que te necesita en la caja registradora - la mas que temerosa voz de Skuudge, ex Invasor del Imperio Irken y conquistador de Blorch se oyó del otro lado de la puerta del baño para empleados de Shloogorg's.

\- ¡Con un demonio Skuudge acabo de entrar al sanitario! ¡¿no puedes hacerte cargo tu?! - Bramo Tak colérica cubriéndose la cara con sus garras y con un fuerte sonrojo violeta en sus mejillas por semejante importunio.

\- Pero Tenn me dijo que me hiciera cargo de la cocina, Sizz-lorr aun no llega - le respondió el rechoncho irken transpirando de miedo por la posible represaría de Tak por haberla molestado en su "momento privado".

\- Dile que estaré ahí en 2 minutos - bufo molesta la fémina.

Este era el único momento del día que tenia para ella sola, su único pedazo de cielo en este chiquero y ya había sido arruinado.

\- Pero no importa - dijo la irken del lunar en la mejilla - pronto estarás aquí y haré de tu vida un autentico infierno - sentencio Tak al causante de todos sus problemas -

\- Ehm, Tak ¿me hablas a mi? - pregunto Skuudge aun desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡YA LARGATE SKUUDGE! -

¡Flushh!

Era hora de volver a su penuria, es decir trabajo.

\- Pronto nos veremos Zim -

\- ¿Segura que no me hablas a..

\- ¡ **QUE TE LARGES SKUUDGE!** -


	2. Chapter 2 Un pequeño malentendido

¡Salutaciones mis queridos compañeros terranoides!, salutaciones y bienvenidos una ves mas a este disparate mio.

Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a todos a todos ustedes que le dieron su visto bueno al fic. debo decir, que francamente no esperaba que la idea tuviera éxito, ni mucho menos esperaba recibir tan bellos y conmovedores P.M's llenos de hermosas palabras de aliento y firmes promesas de un lento y tortuoso destino si no lo continuaba pronto.

En cerio gente, (*snif, snif*) muchas gracias... y ahora ¡SALUDOS!

Srita. Mariana Jaime; ¿primer review?, ¿en serio, para su servidor? Muchísimas gracias por tal privilegio Srita. Mariana y sus palabras de aliento, y por favor, si algún día necesita ayuda para prenderle fuego a este mundo sepa que estaré mas que contento por asistirla.

Zero Gawain; actualización en proceso..

Actualizando..

ACTUALIZANDO..

 **ACTUALUZANDO...**

(Se oyen agudos zumbidos de activación acompañados de descargas eléctricas, engranes girando, cadenas tensandose, ponys siendo sacrificados (¿?) y alabanzas a los Dioses del Caos)

Proceso de actualización.. **¡COMPLETADO!**

¡disfrute!

LostAndFound064; me alegro que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, pero lamento informarte que no, aun no lo has visto todo, hehehe HAHAHAHA! ¡OOOHOHOH! ¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

¡Snaap! (por si no lo entendieron, eso fue una bofetada)

¡tranquilizate Daam y toma tus pastillas!

¡Srita. Kokoro!; siempre es un placer servir y si encima la podemos hacer reír, ¡pues que mejor!

A beber y a fumar ¡QUE ESTE MUNDO PRONTO ARDERA!

Guest; ¡aqui esta!, ¡aqui, aqui!, ¡AQUIIIIII!

Srita. Tipacualquiera; y aquí lo tiene. el nuevo cap, amordazado, y atado como cordero con un colorido moño y todo (después le extiende amablemente una motosierra cubierta de sangre y entrañas de ponys) ¿desea hacer los honores?

Srita. Smithback; Terrible alienígena sera entonces, y ¿desea usted un disfraz de hombre banana? pues adivine que..

¡POR EL PODER RUINOSO DE LOS ANTIGUOS DIOSES DEL CAOS!,

 **¡SU DESEO SERA COONCEEDIIDOO!**

¡puff!

Soy una persona; ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Que gusto que le haya gustado!

Y Srita. Lágrimas; *snif, snif*... no se ni como empezar *sinf, snif*. Daam se mete una mano a uno se sus bolsillos y saca un maniatado (y aterrado) hombrecito azul con un estúpido gorro blanco para después depositarlo sobre su escritorio y luego aplastarlo con un mazo.

Daam: Bueno.. eso ayudo un poco.

¡LAAAGRIMAS! ¡mi inagotable carbón de la locomotora en mi cabeza!, lo se, esto es muy raro en un servidor y ni yo me veía escribiendo algo así, pero como dije, tu fic Ceniciento Zim me mato de risa y tras resucitar cada ves que lo leía tuve la visión de este fic y pues, ¡aquí esta el capitulo 2! como siempre espero este cap sea de su agrado y solo porque usted lo pidió ¡LA NOVELA SIGUE! pero no en este cap, así que tendrá que esperar un poco para ver si Pipino Hernacles despierta ¡UHUHUHAHAHAHAHA! ¡no tengo escrúpulos!

Y ahora, sin mas entretenciones, les doy la bienvenida al capitulo 2. uno, donde la física, la gramatica y la lógica no significan NADA, si así es.. **¡** **NAADAAAA!**

* * *

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y para incrementar mi horrible miseria, este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Un pequeño malentendido.**

Miedo, angustia, nauseas, irritación en las antenas y una GRAN NECESIDAD de vaciar el contenido de su vejiga. nunca lo admitiría. no, nunca jamas admitiría que todo esto y mas, eran cosas que se agolpaban en su cabeza asfixiando su increíble intelecto. pero la verdad, era que estaba aterrado de solo pensar en lo que le esperaba del otro lado de aquel muro de acero.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y una cortina de humo presurizado escapa hacia el exterior junto con los espíritus de un par de antiguos empleados penando por vacaciones y un aumento salarial que nunca llegó. De entre la neblina. la oscura silueta de un fornido irken de anchos hombros se deja ver y cual prehistórico cavernícola, alza victorioso su puño derecho sosteniendo por la cabeza a su esquiva presa.

\- ¡Contempla!, ¡contempla y deja atrás toda dicha!, ¡todo gozó!, ¡Y TODA ESPERANZA!-

Deslumbrantes marquesinas con enormes letras multicolores de neón, gigantescos monstruos mecánicos llevándose comida a sus fauces, un millar de distintas razas alienígenas corriendo de aquí para allá atragantándose con cuanto encontraban a su paso (fuese comestible o no) y en medio de todo aquello, aquel horrible lugar donde la miseria y la humillación eran la mostaza y la kétchup de todos los días.

 _* Oh poderoso santo de los invasores, librame de estos horrores*_ (¡Eah!, mi primera rima en fanfiction!)

\- Nooo - el terror le domino - ¡SHLOOGOOOORG'S! -

Y Sizz-lorr sonrió de buena gana al escuchar el pánico en la voz de Zim - nada como un poco de sufrimiento ajeno para volver al trabajo -

El pitido del umbral de la puerta sonó y de un momento a otro Zim y su captor ya estaban dentro del restaurante, pero lo que el pequeño irken vio no era lo que esperaba.

Zim esperaba ver un Shloogorg's lleno a reventar que era como el lo recordaba, pero en cambio el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por dos sucios y malolientes clientes que tenia una cara de como si se acabaran de enterar de que sus esposas los habían abandonado por otras mujeres mas jóvenes, bellas y aseadas que ellos.

\- Esto.. esta un poco vacío ¿no? - dijo el irken al ver la deprimente atmósfera del lugar. mas que un restaurante, Shloogorg's ahora parecía una vil cantina de mala muerte.

\- ¡Y todo esto es por tu culpa, Zim! - le respondió Sizz-lorr al arrojarlo al suelo - ¡tu arruinaste mi negocio después de tu ultimo escape! -

\- ¿Y como exactamente hice eso? - pregunto el irken esperando que fuera algo increíblemente impresionante.

\- Durante tu ultimo escape le reventaste los intestinos a Erik el hombre-masa, ¡MI MEJOR CLIENTE! después de eso, me demando y tuve que pagarle una ¡INCREÍBLEMENTE OBSCENA CANTIDAD DE DINEROS! por daños estéticos y lesiones emocionales, ¡pero eso no fue todo! - grito Sizz-lorr escupiéndole algunas gotas de saliva a la cara.

\- La noticia llego a los Cerebros de Control y me multaron con ¡OTRA INCREÍBLEMENTE OBSCENA CANTIDAD DE DINEROS! por promover el canibalismo dentro de imperio. Después de eso nadie quiso volver a comer aquí, mi reputación como Amo Freidor se fue al caño, me cortaron el servicio de televisión por cable, el imperio casi embarga mi restaurante, por poco se me caen las antenas, los polos del planeta se invirtieron, me salio un forúnculo en la espalda, el precio de los tacos subió a niveles estratosféricos, una horrible plaga intergaláctica de gente-langosta de proporciones catastróficas azoto el mundo, los mares hirvieron, los cielos se calcinaron, los continentes se agrietaron, ¡el precio de los tacos volvió a subir!, aumente 80 kilos por estrés pos-apocalíptico, Los Altos le dieron un "No me gusta ¡es horrible!" a mi cuenta de spacebook, mis finanzas se desplomaron, tuve que despedir a todo mi personal y hacer un trato con la armada para importar a delincuentes de alta estupidez para usarlos como esclavos para no gastar en sueldos que ya no puedo pagar... -

\- ¡Y QUEDE ATRAPADO POR 20 AÑOS EN LA GRAN COMILONA!.. **¡** **OTRA VES** **! -**

\- Si, si, genial - respondió Zim que había perdido todo interés y ahora estaba jugando con un videojuego portátil. al parecer, la charla de Sizz-lorr no había sido lo suficientemente impresionante.

Pero antes de que Sizz-lorr metiera de cabeza al insolente irken en la freidora impulsada por energía nuclear, unas traviesas risitas y débiles gemidos provenientes de el otro lado del mostrador llamaron la atención del Amo Freidor y solo entonces, Sizz-lorr se dio cuenta de que la caja registradora estaba desatendida y que no había señal de sus "empleados" por ninguna parte.

\- Ese trio de.. - mascullo enfurecido el robusto irken para luego gritar el primer estúpido nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡ **SKUUUUUUUUDGE!** -

Y como invocado desde el mas allá, el regordete Skuudge apareció en el mas acá, detrás de la caja registradora con su gorro de empleado mal puesto, sus antenas y uniforme desarreglado y sudando mas que de costumbre.

\- ¡Amo freidor Sizz-lorr! - exclamó Skuudge sorprendido con una ancha y muy nerviosa sonrisa - ¡que sorpresa verlo aquí y TAN PELIGROSAMENTE CERCA del mostra.. (ziiiiiip) - repentinamente, un sonido parecido al de una cremallera abriéndose se oyó y los ojos del irken se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvaneció y un fuerte sonrojo violeta apareció en su cara.

\- Ohh poor Iiiirk - susurro Skuudge, sintiendo como sus antenas se tensaban comenzando a sacudirse involuntariamente mientras que todos los músculos de sus gluteos se contraían sobre si mismos.

Sizz-lorr, por su lado, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar el porque de esa cara de tonto; tras un tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado a que su personal (y en especial Skuudge) a veces actuara de forma extraña.

\- ¿¡Porque no estas en la cocina friendo frijoles!? - cuestiono furico Sizz-lorr al rechoncho irken.

\- y-yo... yo.. e-est.. estaba.. - balbuceo ansioso Skuudge, sin poder concentrarse y con su respiración cada ves mas agitada.

\- ¡No quiero oír escusas Skuudge! - le interrumpió el amo freidor - ¿¡y donde esta esa mesera buena para nada de Tenn!? -

\- E-ellaaa... e..esta.. ¡oh por Irk! - el ex invasor se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al tiempo que arqueo su espalda hacia atrás como si algo debajo del mostrador jalase de su cintura.

\- ¡Te dije que no quiero oír escusas!, es la ultima ves que te dejo a cargo Skuudge, ¡eres un inútil! -

\- ¡Siiii! - exclamo Skuudge con un intento de boba sonrisa mientras sudaba como un cerdo y se retorcía como una lombriz.

\- ¡Eres un fracasado! -

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - clamo entre profundos y agitados jadeos el rechoncho irken agachando la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras clavaba sus garras en los costados de la caja rejistradora.

\- ¡No eres NAADAA! -

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - grito aun agachado el ex invasor golpeando con su puño el mostrador y jadeando como un pervertido frente a una tienda de lencería.

\- ¡ERES UN PERDEDOR Y UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL IMPERIO! -

\- **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡OH, POR EL BENDITO SER SUPREMO! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** \- bramo eufórico Skuudge sin borrar su boba sonrisa volviendo a arquear su espalda hacia atrás mientras sujetaba con fuerza la caja registradora frente a el, quedándose congelado por un momento conteniendo el aliento y con una perturbadora expresión de.. ¿extasis?, solo para después derrumbarse sobre la caja registradora aparentemente exhausto.

\- ¡Y a todo esto! ¿ya sacaste la basura? - pregunto Sizz-lorr, a lo que Skuudge contesto solo levantando sus brazos y ambos pulgares en un efusivo gesto de afirmación sin despegar su cara de la caja registradora.

\- Bien - respondió Sizz-lorr ya un poco mas calmado - y hablando de basura ¿donde esta "el otro Zim" - pregunto el irken con cierta burla.

Y al escuchar lo del "otro Zim", el verdadero dio un respingo levantando la vista de su videojuego.

¿Habia escuchado bien?, ¿habia otro Zim?, ¿en Shloogorg's?, ¿en Comidortia?, ¿EN EL IMPERIO? esto solo podía tratarse de un despreciable impostor, ¡un patetico farsante que estaba usando su muy respetado y sorprendente buen nombre para gozar de una gloria que NO le pertenecía!

\- ¡¿Quien?! - clamo con repentina ira - ¡¿quien es el despreciable lechón de res que se atreve a robar el nombre DE ZIM?! -

\- _¿Zim?_ \- una femenina voz se escucho debajo del mostrador y de pronto, una ruborizada irken de ojos magenta emergió a un lado del aun jadeante Skuudge limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel para luego volver a colocarla dentro del servilletero sobre el mostrador.

\- ¡Zim! - exclamó emocionada Tenn alzando los brazos y con sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color violeta - ¡que alegría verte y que horrible que estés aquí! -

\- ¿¡Que estabas haciendo ahí abajo!? - cuestiono rápidamente Sizz-lorr.

La fémina se quedo petrificada un segundo aun con su ancha sonrisa y sus brazos en alto ante la pregunta de Sizz-lorr, para luego desaparecer bajo el mostrador y un segundo mas tarde cruzar este de un salto, aterrizando frente a Sizz-lorr y Zim sosteniendo en sus manos un gorro con el emblema de Shloogorg's.

\- Estaba buscando mi gorro, oh poderoso Amo Freidor - respondió Tenn intentando regular su alterada respiración.

Y antes de que Zim o Sizz-lorr hicieran alguna observación sobre el porque Tenn estaba tan agitada o porque Skuudge estaba postrado semiinconsciente sobre la caja rejistradora, un estruendoso rugido se oyó proveniente del baño para clientes y la puerta se abrió de golpe al asomarse el terrible monstruo del escusado con las piernas de alguien pataleando fuera de sus fauces.

\- ¡Nunca me destruirás! ¡nunca me destruirás! - clamaba con furia quien fuera que tuviera medio cuerpo dentro de la boca del monstruo ante la mirada de los presentes. despues de varios forcejeos, la bestia succionó por completo a su víctima dentro de sus quijadas y despues de masticarla un poco la escupió violentamente contra una de las mesas destruyéndola en el proceso para después volver a su hogar dentro del retrete quejándose sobre algo de un desalojo, una gallina y de que tendría el dinero cuando lo tuviera.

De entre los restos, Zim vio surgir un tambaleante irken ataviado con un overol gris bañado en saliva y otras porquerías; en su mano derecha sostenia un destapacaños como si se tratase de una lanza, de su antebrazo izquierdo colgaba una golpeada charola usada escudo y un abollado balde con marcas de dientes y dos grandes hoyos a modo de visor fungía como casco cubriendo toda su cabeza.

\- ¡AHORA SI QUIERO **VENGANZA!** \- grito el aguerrido y desorientado irken, señalando desafiante a la pared con su destapacaños.

\- Ese es "el otro Zim" - dijo el amo freidor llamando la atención del mencionado, mientras que el autentico Zim dio un paso al frente para encarar al impostor.

Ambos Zim's chocaron miradas y la tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente.

\- Ziiim - exclamo el irken con el balde en la cabeza arrastrando el nombre con sublime desprecio.

\- Tuu - respondió el invasor con el mismo tono de voz y como si ya supiera de quien se trataba.

Y como si de dos adversarios que hubieran pactado un duelo a muerte, ambos Irkens cerraron sus puños haciendo crujir sus huesos, intensificando así la dramática escena digna de cualquier anime japones, como si se prepararán para enfrascarse en un cruento y épico combate al mas puro estilo dragón ball Z, donde la sangre y las entrañas bañarian las paredes y el horno de protones en la cocina de Shloogorg's. Pero para desgracia de los lectores dicho combate nunca llegó.

\- ¿Asi que al fin, Sizz-lorr te capturó, eh Zimi? valla, pero que tonto eres - ronroneo altanero el otro zim haciendo rabiar aun mas al verdadero. esa voz, ¡esa estúpida y extrañamente sensual voz!, Zim estaba seguro que ya la había escuchado con anterioridad.

\- ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡exijo saberlo! - demandó Zim alzando su puño - ¡no tienes ni la mas remota idea del PODER con el que estas jugando la húsar mi nombre! ¡revelate impostor! ¡REVELATE ANTE ZIIIIM! -

\- ¿No me reconoces, tarado? - dijo el otro Zim apartándose de los escombros, a lo que el autoproclamado "futuro dictador y amo de todo lo conocido" solo respondió con otra mirada cargada de odio.

\- Bien, tal ves esto te refresque la memoria - continuo el del balde en la cabeza, complacido de poder húsar la presentación que ensayó tantas veces en su cabeza, para después "clavar" su destapacaños en el suelo y caminar directo hacia Zim.

 _\- Soy a la que dejaste atrás, atrapada y en el olvido. La que le frutraste sus sueños y arrebataste su destino. -_

 _\- Soy la que busca retribución y justa venganza, aunque en un principio dije no desearla. -_

 _\- Yo soy la incansable que reclama lo que es suyo por derecho. Tu cruel realidad, tu mayor aflicción y tu insufrible tormento. -_

 _\- Yo soy, la que desde que tiene memoria ha buscado alguien así, alguien con tu cabeza y con tu cerebro.. -_

¡Un segundo!, ¿eso había sido un.. poema? de pronto, la situación se torno terriblemente familiar para Zim y un muy mal presentimiento anidó en su squeedly-spooch

\- No... no puedes ser.. - el casco-balde y la charola-escudo golpearon el suelo al unisono y los ojos de Zim por poco se salen de sus cuencas al ver aquella diabólica criatura llena de bilis y sucias mentiras.

Cuerpo atlético y bien torneado, largas y femeninas antenas rizadas libres al viento, místicos ojos color violeta enmarcados por pobladas pestañas le miraron llenos de soberbia, interfaz cerebral en la cien y un sexy lunar en su mejilla izquierda.

Para Zim ya no había duda sobre la identidad de este impostor.

\- Tu.. - exclamo convencido.

\- Yo.. - afirmo desafiante.

\- ¡Tuu! - señalo acusadoramente con su dedo.

\- ¡Yoo! - grito elevando sus garras al cielo.

\- ¡TUUU! \- bramó sin dejar de señalarle.

\- ¡SIIIII! **¡** **YOOOOOOOO** **! ¡NYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** \- rugió triunfante la irken y jubilosa de que esta vez, Zim si la hubiese reconocido.

\- Lard Nar. -

\- ¡WAHAHAHque? -

\- ¡LARD NAR!- espeto Zim frente a la de mirada violeta - ¡sabia que eras TU! - y la sonrisa del otro Zim se esfumo.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a húsar el nombre de Zim?!, ¡tu, asqueroso Vort hijo de¡HOUFF!. - un fuerte golpe impacto al irken en plena mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente antes de que su cara tocara el suelo.

\- Definitivamente, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. - escupió la "misteriosa" irken con el lunar en la mejilla antes de húsar un trapeador para empujar por el suelo a un inconsciente Zim hacia la cocina.

\- bienvenido a Comidortia, imbécil. -

Y mientras nuestro audaz invasor extraterrestre contaba Minialces disfrazados de ovejas saltando una cerca dentro de sus sueños. Lejos, muy, muy lejos, mas haya de los confines del Imperio Irken, en otro cuadrante estelar, en otra galaxia, en otro sistema solar, en otro planeta, , en otro continente, en otra ciudad, en otro vecindario, en otra calle, en un nuevo dia y frente a una extraña casa de aspecto perturbadoramente normal..

\- ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA!, ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA!, ¡HEY ESCUCHEN!, ¡EL FINDEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA! - pregonaba cierto hombre-banana con su altoparlante mientras sostenía un letrero que decía: ¡No estoy loco!, correteando al rededor de dos humanas que le miraban con una cara llena de consternación.

\- ¿Maly? - pregunto la chica de larga cabellera que usaba un gorro en forma de gallina sobre la cabeza - ¿porque ese hombre banana esta acosandonos?, ¿y porque en el nombre de Ser Supremo apesta a mayonesa rancia regurgitada?! -

\- No lo se Angie, pero no te detengas - le instó su compañera con su chaleco de pollolicioso colgando de su brazo mientras caminaban por la acera - solo sigue caminando y no lo mires con deseo. -

Y mientras las humanas apresuraban el paso para no llegar otra vez tarde a su pollesco trabajo (y para alejarse del terrible hedor). Aquel comentario había llegado a oídos del Dib banana. pero este no podía sentirse ofendido.

\- Bueno, si me ofende que me digan que apesto a mayonesa regurgitada, pero no puedo ofenderme por que es verdad, ¿y porque sigo aquí hablando con migo mismo, apestando a mayonesa y no me voy a casa para darme una ducha? - se cuestiono el joven con el ridículo disfraz, que había hecho guardia toda la noche frente a aquella casa - ¡PUES PORQUE ZIM YA COMENZO CON SU PLAN PARA CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!, ¡Y YO, DIB, EL PROTECTOR DE ESTE PLANETA, NO ME MOVERE DE AQUI HASTA QUEGHIAAAHAGG! ¡MALDITA COMADREJA! - la comadreja rabiosa había vuelto.

Justo del otro lado de la rotonda en frente a aquella perturbadora casa. oculto entre los arbustos. un misterioso individuó de gafas oscuras y gabardina, se llevaba una mano a su frente.

\- ¡Lo sabia!, sabia que este oscuro día llegaría - sin perder mas tiempo, el tipo de las gafas activo el comunicador en su muñeca izquierda y una pantalla holográfica apareció proyectando a otro sujeto de traje y gafas oscuras.

\- Hola, gracias por llamar al F.B.I., mi nombre es Greg ¿en que puedo ayudarle? -

\- Greg, habla Bill - susurro el tipo entre los arbustos.

\- Ah Bill, investigador profesional de lo paranormal - enunció el agente del gobierno con cierto dejó de sorna - ¿y ahora que quieres?, ¿por fin atrapaste al Conde Vampichoco? -

\- No, he encontrado algo mucho peor - dicho esto, Bill movió los arbustos para que su colega del F.B.I viera a un hombre banana que apestaba a mayonesa rancia regurgitada, pelear contra una comadreja rabiosa.

\- ¿Eso es.. lo que creo que es, Bill? - cuestiono el agente por el comunicador.

\- Oh, si.. sin duda alguna. -

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con el Dib banana..

¡CRASHH! - auuch.. eso.. dolió - después de caer de cara al suelo, como pudo, Dib se levanto y miro a sus espaldas para ver el cráter en la pared de concreto hacia donde la comadreja lo había lanzado ¿como demonios podía tener tanta fuerza este pequeño animal?

Sintiendo todos sus órganos amontonados dentro de su, según el, no enorme cabeza; Dib gateo penosamente de vuelta a la banqueta frente a la casa de Zim. por fortuna, la comadreja ya se había ido (no sin antes darle una buena paliza y amenazar con volver después de ir a almorzar algo).

\- Bien, creo que ya toque fondo; Zim puso en marcha su malvado plan para destruir el mundo, apesto horrible, tengo hambre, la cremallera del disfraz esta atorada y no puedo quitarmelo, fui atacado por una comadreja y necesito una ducha. pero, quitando lo de la futura destruccion del mundo, creo que esto no podría empeorar - dijo el humano en tono optimista creyendo que su situación no podría ser peor.

Grave error.

\- ¡Aqui!, ¡aqui se esconde el extraterrestre que planea la aniquilación de la tierra! - sobresaltado por aquel grito, Dib se giro y no creyó lo que estaba viendo.

De la nada, la calle se había llenado de policías armados, bomberos, soldados, tanques de guerra, agentes del gobierno con trajes cápsula para riesgos bacteriológicos, vagabundos sin ropa, una tropa de niñas exploradoras con fusiles de asalto, guardias del centro comercial, ninjas-ciborgs con motosierras en mano, payasos con lanzallamas, reporteros de la televisión y una enardecida turba de gente con antorchas y trinchetes que gritaba a todo pulmón cosas como: ¡muerte al extraterrestre!, ¡tierra para los terranoides!, ¡no mas impuestos! y ¡gloria a los oscuros Dioses de la Ruina!

Pero la experiencia espiritual que sacudió el corazón de Dib y lo hizo caer de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, fue ver muy por encima de aquellos simples mortales y eclipsando la luz del sol, un gigantesco zepelín con forma del cerdo de la pizza. - e-es.. glorioso - dijo entre sollozos el conmovido humano.

Entonces, Dib creyó darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. de alguna forma, todos habían visto la verdad ¡todos estaban aquí por el extraterrestre!, ¡POR ZIM!

De entre la multitud, Dib vio a un pelotón de soldados armados con mazorcas de maiz avanzar seguramente hacia la casa detrás de el para arrestar al irken.

¡Su día, al fin había llegado!, ¡Zim seria expuesto!, ¡todos verían que el siempre tuvo razón y ahora ya nadie lo llamaría loco!, ¡tendria el reconocimiento que siempre debió tener!, ¡toda la fama, la fortuna y todos los ositos de gomita encantados que quisiera!, ¡y seria aclamado como el genio visionario que..

\- ¡ATRAPENLOO! -

\- ¿Eh?.. ¿que estáGAAHHH! - ahi fue cuando el joben Dib, aprendió que sin importaba cuan mal se viera su suerte (y en especial la suya), esta siempre podría empeorar.

\- ¡Toma esto, horrible monstruo del espacio hecho a base de potasio!, ¡toma, toma! - los soldados, los mismos que se suponía, o mejor dicho, creyó, que arrestarían a Zim, ahora lo estaban moliendo a garrotazos con sus mazorcas de grueso calibre.

\- Ahgg, madre del maíz, ¡pero como apesta! ¡APESTAAAGLHUAHARRGHHH - víctima del increíble hedor que despedía el disfraz de Dib, uno de los soldados comenzar a vomitar incontrolablemente para luego terminar convulsionando en el charco de su propio vómito hasta quedar fulminado.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - grito dramáticamente de rodillas otro de los soldados junto a su compañero caído cubierto en vomito - ¡NOOOO, SER SUPREMO, NO TE LO LLEVES A EL, MEJOR LLEVATE A ESTE NIÑO ALEGRE! - suplicó sosteniendo en alto a un confundido Keef como ofrenda humana - ¡LLEBATELO A EL!, ¡AAA EEEEELL! -

\- ¡Suficiente soldados! - ordeno alguien imponiendo cordura - hecho papilla no nos sirve de nada, ah por cierto, excelente paliza señores ¡buen trabajo! -

\- Valla que esta cosa es fea y.. ¡puaghh! ¡como apesta! - agrego alguien mas, a pocos pasos frente a Dib.

Sintiendo ahora, no solo sus órganos sino también todos sus huesos amontonados dentro de su cabeza; Dib levanto la vista para ver a un par de sujetos con gabardinas y gafas oscuras frente a el, acompañados por otros tipos con igual indumentaria y parpadeo un par de veces antes de reconocer a esos dos frente a el.

\- ¿Agente Greg? ¿Bill? - pregunto débilmente.

\- ¡Calamares mutantes!, ¡¿como supo mi nombre!? - cuestiono claramente alterado el agente del gobierno.

\- ¡Aaghh!, ¡esta usando sus bananescos poderes telepáticos para absorber todo el conocimiento de nuestro cerebro! - grito investigador profesional de lo paranormal cubriéndose la cabeza - ¡rapido, ponte uno de estos! -

Y por si las cosas no pudieran ser mas confusas para Dib. ahora el agente Greg y Bill llevaban puestos unos sofisticados gorros en color verde con antenas negras, increíblemente similares a los que podías concegir en ciertas convenciones.

(*cof,cof,invadercomcof,cof).

\- ¿Q-que esta pasando?, ¿porque me dieron una paliza con mazorcas de maíz?, ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?, ¿donde están mis ositos de goma encantados?, ¿y de donde sacaron esos gorros TAN GENIALES? - cuestiono Dib consternado.

\- ¡Hey! estas cosas funcionan, el grotesco hombre-banana alienígena no sabe lo que pensamos, ¡y mira esto! el mio viene con una interfase cerebral y sexis antenas rizadas - dijo el agente Greg acariciando una de las antenas de su gorro y experimentando una indescriptible sensación de placer y un poderoso deseo de venganza (¿?).

\- La interfase sirve para sintonizar radio satelital y te permite ver vídeos de internet dentro de tu mente sin necesidad de WiFi - explico Bill que de pronto sintió la increíble necesidad de conquistar el mundo y por alguna perturbadora razón encontró mas atractivo a su colega del F.B.I.(¡¿?!)

\- ¡Un momento! ¿acaso dijeron.. hombre-banana alienígena? - ahora Dib ya sabia lo que pasaba -

\- ¡NO, ESPEREN!, ¡YO NO SOY EL ALIENIGENA!, ¡ESTAN COMETIENDO UN ERROR!, ¡¿A DONDE ME LLEVAN!?, ¡SUELTENME!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

Continuara...

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN!

O.M.F.G.O.C.

¡POR LA OACURIDAD! y ahora.. ¿que pasara?

¿Sizz-lorr castigara a Skuudge por no haber freído los frijoles?

¿Los polos de Comidortia volverán a invertirse?

¿Cuantos Minialces disfrazados de ovejas contó Zim dentro de su sueño?

¿Quien es en realidad la misteriosa irken's de antenas rizadas, ojos violeta, interfaz cerebral y sexi lunar en la mejilla?

¿Las chicas de pollolicioso llegaran a tiempo a su pollesco trabajo?

¿Donde esta Mimi?

¿Dejare de hacer preguntas que a nadie de interesan?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de..

EL ESCAPE DE LA RUINA.

¡hasta pronto!


End file.
